


battle symphony

by trustedriri



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Destruction, Dream Smp, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explosions, Family, Fighting, Not Beta Read, Oh yeah fundy is trans in this, One Shot, Pogtopia, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Tommy almost dies, Villain Wilbur Soot, War, l'manburg, manburg, no beta we die like men, schlatt dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustedriri/pseuds/trustedriri
Summary: Phil didn’t move, there was nothing he could do about it. He stood in silence. Wilbur saluted as the TNT exploded, destroying the room that the two sat in. The walls around them crumbled as the loud explosions were heard.“L’Manburg, my great unfinished symphony.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	battle symphony

_I’ve got a long road ahead of me._

Tommy got his netherite sword in hand and readied himself for what would be happening soon, with Tubbo by his side. This was the war for L’Manburg. They were all standing together, knowing there was a traitor among them. This was the time that they had to come up with a plan to figure out how they were going to win the war. Pogtopia had to do this. They had to get L’Manburg back from Schlatt and Dream today, or else Wilbur would blow it up.

Tommy had doubts. He didn’t believe that Wilbur would actually blow it up, even though he had clearly gone mad. Would he do it? He was aware that Wilbur had planted 11 stacks of TNT underneath L’Manburg but, was he far enough gone as to actually blow up the land he was about to risk his life for?

They could tell what would happen soon. One of them would not make it out alive. They would at least lose one person in the war.

Knowing that the war would be soon filled the citizens on the side of Pogtopia with a great feeling of worry. They felt as if they were going to lose. Dream was powerful, and so was Schlatt. But then again, not many were on Schlatt’s side. All, if not most of, his allies had left him.

Quackity left to join Pogtopia. George left to go live on his own and ignore the important events in the world. Eret betrayed his way back into Pogtopia’s trust. Tubbo and Fundy were spies.

The only person who had Schlatt’s back was Dream and Karl, really. But Dream just cared about himself. He didn’t give a shit about Pogtopia and L’Manburg! He just wanted chaos, so it seemed. He had caused the wars and helped supply Wilbur with the TNT he wanted.

Pogtopia didn’t have much more time to question who was the traitor. They had to go. They took a deep breath, preparing for the moment that Manburg would strike. The sun had set, it was nearly time for the battle to begin.

In the middle of coming up with the plan, Punz and Dream arrived at where the people fighting for Pogtopia’s side were. The two did not waste any time at all and were quick to begin fighting. Dream seemed to be targeting Quackity and had quickly killed him.

“What the hell- Dream?!” Tommy was shocked and didn’t have much time to react, he was just screaming. “What the fuck?!”

He took steps back, distancing himself from the enemy. They rushed to Pogtopia in an attempt to escape, which turned out to be successful.

Techno had led them to where he had supplies, and they were ready. They were prepared for the final part of the war. They head to L’Manburg, where their enemies would lay. They climbed atop a tower and began to fire, and now it seemed like they had the chance to win.

“Keep going! He’s fleeing!” Tommy yelled at the others, wanting them to chase after Dream. Soon, they had Dream surrounded.

“We got him! You have nowhere to go!” Tommy screamed at the masked man, glad that he was able to get him surrounded.

“Good job!” Tubbo cheered, before looking at Dream. The dirty blond was looking at Wilbur specifically.

“Wilbur.” Dream spoke clearly, although it went unnoticed as everyone had still been yelling. “We need to talk.”

Wilbur did not hear this, although Fundy did with his stronger sense of hearing. “Hey!” He called out, getting their attention. “Dream wants to talk to Wilbur alone.”

The brunet seemed confused, although agreed. He nodded. “Sure.”

Tommy was also confused. They had just surrounded Dream, and Wilbur agreed to talk to him privately?! “Wilbur, what are you doing?!” Tommy asked Wilbur, not understanding.

“I’m going to talk to Dream,” Wilbur spoke. “Now move.” The Pogtopians moved so that Dream could walk with Wilbur. Once they were alone, they began to talk.

“Hello Dream.” The man on Pogtopia’s side greeted him. “What did you want to talk about?”

Dream got straight to the point.

“So, Schlatt’s an idiot.”

Wilbur was confused. “What? Yeah, but how long did that take you to figure out?”

“Well, I mean…” Dream sighed, knowing that when he went back that Pogtopia would immediately attempt to kill him. “First, can you tell them to not point their crossbows at me? I just- just wanna talk real quick.”

The other male was quick to agree; a peaceful talk would be good. It seemed like a good idea. He quickly looked back at the others, yelling at them to put their weapons down.

Tommy yelled back, asking “What do you mean?!” As Fundy and Quackity yelled “What?”

The blond looked at the others, saying in a quieter voice, “I fucking swear, Wilbur better not be doing something stupid right now.”

Wilbur looked at Dream, urging him to continue. Dream looked at the members of Pogtopia and sighed. “Nevermind, I’ll- go back. We can just talk there.” Wilbur nodded, bringing him back to the bridge that everyone else stood on.

“What is it, motherfucker? What did you tell him!” Quackity yelled at him. Tubbo ran up to Quackity and tried to calm him down.

“Let him talk, Big Q.” Tommy spoke in a serious voice. Quackity stepped back, no longer yelling over Dream. Once it quieted down, Dream began to talk.

“I thought that fighting with him would be good, so I gave him full netherite.” Dream confessed before noticing that the man they were speaking of was not present. Technoblade had also noticed this, and he began looking around.

“Where the hell even is he?” The pigman asked. Wilbur searched as well.

Wilbur didn’t see Schlatt anywhere. “I don’t see him anywhere-” This caused them to get loud again, shouting over each other trying to figure out where Schlatt went.

“Everybody be quiet!” Dream called out to everyone in an attempt to get them to shut up. Techno was a bit hesitant but went quiet anyway. Everyone listened up for what he was going to say.

“We would like to surrender.” Dream said in full honesty. “It’s because Schlatt is an idiot.”

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. “But hold on- I gotta show you something.” You could hear everyone saying ‘what?’, clearly curious as to what it was. Dream instructed Wilbur to follow him, in which everyone began to follow the green male.

“Where the fuck is Schlatt?!” Quackity asked, getting impatient.

They all continued following Dream, Tommy mentioning that it could be a trap. The group quickly arrived at their destination.

Dream had led them to Schlatt.

“He’s here!” Wilbur was surprised. The entire group was surprised, actually.

“Are you serious?” Fundy questioned, before seeing the man in the old drug van made mostly of dirt. Niki gasped. The group somehow managed to fit inside the small van, some standing on top of chests and crafting tables so they could fit.

Schlatt was just standing there, soon being surrounded by everyone. He quietly drank an unknown substance. The others had no clue what was going on. Schlatt didn’t have netherite like Dream had said he’d given him.

“What are you doing?” Wilbur asked. Quackity looked at Schlatt closely.

“The fuck is going on?” Quackity questioned him. This seemed to be a trap, actually. Except Schlatt looked as confused as everyone else.

“Huh? Oh hey, Wilbur. Is this like a surprise birthday party?” Schlatt asked, scanning the room with his eyes. Everyone was wearing armor and had their weapons ready except for him. “But it’s not my birthday.”

“No it’s- What are you even doing in my drug van Schlatt?” Wilbur decided to question him instead. Schlatt didn’t answer, continuing to drink. “Wait- Schlatt- are you drinking?!”

“Oh my fucking god he’s drunk isn’t he.” Tommy let out a nervous laugh. He felt a bit bad for him though, as everyone else did.

“Schlatt??” Fundy asked from the corner of the drug van. “Are you fucking drunk, Schlatt?” The current president of Manburg responded to the question by dragging the fox towards him.

“Come here,” Schlatt yelled, seemingly angry. He began hitting him with the bottle. Actually, both of them seemed angry.

Fundy winced in pain a bit, the glass was painful. “Stop it! I thought you- I thought you were something!” He hollered back at the man.

Everyone watched in utter confusion, getting their weapons ready once more.

The president, clearly drunk at this point, responded in a cheerful tone. “I am something, Fundy! I’m what you could never be, Fundy!”

“And what is that?”

“I’m a _man._ ”

Tommy laughed for a second, not understanding. Wilbur seemed upset at this for some reason and tried to break up the argument quickly. The British male drew out his sword and pointed it at Schlatt when he wouldn’t stop. “Do you want to die?”

Nobody could really understand why Wilbur was being so seemingly overprotective of Fundy, and neither could Schlatt. Although Schlatt wasn’t really in a mental state where he _could_ understand. “What?” The horned male questioned.

“Are you ready to fucking die, Schlatt,” Wilbur asked? “Answer the question.” He began to bring the sword closer to him, and Schlatt moved. This caused Tommy to also move out of the way, not wanting to be accidentally hurt.

Schlatt began attacking Wilbur, and nobody understood what was happening between the two. Wilbur ended up actually attacking Schlatt. The words “fuck off” kept coming from the president as he screamed in pain.

As Schlatt screamed, Wilbur grabbed Tommy’s hand. “Tommy,” he spoke. The blond looked back at him, trying to ignore what was happening with the man with horns. “Do you still have Dream’s bow?”

Tommy nodded, grabbing it from his jacket. “I do.”

“I want you to put it between his eyes.” Wilbur practically ordered. Tommy did as he was told, aiming Dream’s bow between Schlatt’s eyes. The man turned away and looked at the ground.

“If I die, this country goes down with me,” Schlatt said loudly. “You know that right?”

“It won’t,” Tommy replied. “I won’t let it.”

Schlatt laughed a bit. “You’re such a fool.” He looked up at the teenager with a strong smile on his face. He took another sip of his drink, before breaking out into a coughing fit. Tommy was startled from this, and he had dropped the bow. He picked it up, shaking a bit. Was Schlatt just choking, or was there something else?

“Ready the bow again,” Wilbur ordered. Tommy nodded and tried to calm himself, pointing the bow at Schlatt once more.

“What do you have to say, Schlatt?” Wilbur Soot asked. Schlatt was still coughing and didn’t reply. “Schlatt?”

Tommy maintained his stare on Schlatt. “This is the end for him. His stupid self is choking on all that alcohol, or whatever the hell it was.”

He continued coughing but also began to cry a bit. Schlatt backed up against the wall of the van. “Oh my fucking god.” He choked out, still bleeding from the few times that Wilbur had stabbed him. He then suddenly collapsed against the floor.

Fundy flinched from the noise that his body made as it hit the wooden floor. Tubbo gasped, not knowing what was happening. He was just choking, but he had just collapsed?

Tommy took a step back and set down the bow. He let out a nervous laugh, not understanding anything. “Uh..what?”

“Did Schlatt just have a heart attack?!” Tubbo screamed, his eyes wide. Everyone then burst into laughter, actually feeling glad about it.

“I literally have no clue!” Tommy yelled, covering his mouth with his hand.

Everyone on Manburg’s side stayed silent as Pogtopia cheered. Quackity seemed the happiest.

“Finally that bitch is FUCKING DEAD!!” Quackity hollered, raising his arms up. It seemed like they’d just won the entire war since Schlatt was now dead, and Dream said he wanted to surrender.

“Wait- this- this means we won!” Niki said, beginning to tear up.

Tubbo gasped. “It does- we won the war!” He exclaimed. All of Pogtopia was celebrating their win in the final war.

Tommy was busy cheering, telling everyone how well they had fought as Dream stood there silently, his back against the wall. Dream let them be cheerful as he silently left the van.

A little while later, the group was walking around the country that they had finally back in their hands. They were all so happy, not expecting to end up being victorious. Wilbur had asked Tommy to step up on the podium and give a speech to everyone. As the _new President of L’Manburg._

He felt overwhelmed standing on the podium. Was this real? Was this actually happening? Everyone had taken their seats and waited for Tommy’s speech.

The young male took a deep breath before starting his speech. “Hello everyone!” He waved nervously. “It looks like we won the war!” He exclaimed. Everyone was cheering, extremely proud of each other. “I never thought I would _ever_ say this, but even after everything we’ve gone through… the tyranny, EVERYTHING.” Tommy cleared his throat and looked at a certain person.

“Wilbur. Tubbo.” He looked at the two who had been there since the very beginning of L’Manburg. Tommy smacked his fist on the microphone stand in front of him “It _was_ meant to be!” He exclaimed with a smile on his face. His audience gave a round of applause.

“But, hold on- I’m not done-” He got their attention again. “Where’s Dream?” The new president asked them, before spotting him and Punz at the back of the audience.

“Don’t expect me to bow to you, Tommy.” Dream said. Wilbur turned around to look at Dream.  
  


“At least listen to him,” Wilbur spoke. “You don’t have to bow.”

This caused Tommy to just smile even more. “Thank you.” He thanked everyone. “I’m glad I could do this and.. become the president!” He laughed. “Even after _Wilbur Soot_ said I never would!” His smile faded as he recalled when Wilbur had told him that he would never be the president. “But, the thing is…”

Tubbo looked scared as to what he was about to say. “Don’t tell me..” He mumbled.

_“I can’t be the president.”_

The audience began to talk, the words “why” “how” and “what” being heard among them. Tommy shook a little bit, before continuing his speech.

“As much as this is _everything_ … This is what would’ve been everything.” Tommy looked at Dream, who was laughing quietly. “There are still things that I need to do before I can become president.”

_“You still have my discs.”_

“And I can’t do this as long as you have my discs, Dream. Until I have gotten my discs back, I’m not going to be president.” He spoke. The audience felt confused. What was going to happen to L’Manburg now?

“Wilbur.” Tommy looked at the man. “Even though there have been way too many times that you said you would blow this place up, we got it back without even one.” He smiled. “So Wilbur, please take your place on the podium.”

He stepped off the stage sadly, looking at Dream who was still standing off in the distance. Tommy went to go sit with Tubbo, who was quick to give his friend a hug. He didn’t completely understand why Tommy would give up something he wanted so badly, but he respected his wishes.

Wilbur began his speech, saying that government wasn’t the way to go. This didn’t make sense to Tommy. What the fuck was Wilbur talking about? He was rambling about how he thought that running a government wasn’t the right choice and that it would be hypocritical of him to run one himself.

“Wilbur…?” The blonde sat up in his seat, with a saddened expression as he looked at the man. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Wilbur Soot did not acknowledge Tommy at all, he continued ignoring the interruption. “I need to hand off the presidency.” He said, looking at all of L’Manburg. “I want this to be the final thing I do. One last time I will give up. But there’s only one person who I could think of that could possibly be the president.”

Tommy was worried. What if Wilbur was going to give it to someone like Dream, or Fundy? Fundy had burned down the damn flag before, and betrayed his own father! He shifted in his seat anxiously, waiting for it.

_“Tubbo.”_ The man called out. “I want you to come onto the stage.”

After hearing Tubbo’s name, Tommy’s worries were lifted as he smiled once more. At least it was Tubbo! He deserved it so much after everything he’d done.

Tubbo was excited but also worried. The last time he had stepped foot onto that stage was exactly a month ago at the festival. He had gotten executed.

Karl, who wasn’t even on their side, helped guide Tubbo onto the stage. He held his arm and led him up happily. Tommy watched this with a great smile. It seemed like a good choice, honestly.

The teen stood on the stage, shaking a bit nervously. “I wasn’t expecting this… at all!” His voice was shaky, not knowing what to say. “There are so many people, holy crap.” He mumbled, letting out a laugh. “But I’m so honored!” He smiled, nodding. He adjusted his shirt and fiddled with his hands. Everyone began to cheer once more, clapping and exclaiming words of encouragement to him.

Wilbur left the stage as Tubbo continued his speech, disappearing to who knows where. The citizens of L’Manburg, and enemies of L’Manburg, did not notice Wilbur leaving.

“You know- I would like to ask if we could take down my execution decorations.” Tubbo laughed, looking around. He felt scared seeing them still up a month later. “Before I start having flashbacks haha.” He joked.

A few people climbed up onto the stage with their pickaxes, removing the decor from Tubbo’s public execution. They happily tore it down, still not noticing Wilbur was gone.

Meanwhile, Wilbur Soot stood in a small room underground. He looked around the very familiar room, seeing the lyrics to the L’Manburg national anthem that he had sloppily scribbled onto it. It was rather empty, just with a furnace, a chair… and a button.

He sighed, sitting down in the chair. Wilbur ranted to himself, saying that there was no more reason for L’Manburg.

“There’s no more reason for L’Manburg to exist. The thing I had built it before… it doesn’t exist!” He exclaimed, chuckling.

Wilbur stood up and looked at the words on the wall once more.

“It’s over!” He looked at the button, getting ready to press it. “L’Manburg doesn’t have a reason to still exist!”

He was about to press it, and then…

_“Wilbur?”_

Someone else had entered the room while Wilbur was talking to himself. Goddamnit, someone was there to interrupt him?

“What are you doing?”

The voice sounded familiar. He recognized it.

_“Phil?”_

“What are you doing.” The voice repeated again. The person there… It was Phil. Wilbur’s own father. Why was he here? They hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Where are you..?” Wilbur looked around the room. He didn’t _see_ his father there, but he could hear him. He wasn’t hallucinating, right? He continued to look around as Phil kept repeating the question, although Wilbur did not answer it.

He’d become distracted as he forgot about the button for a moment. He’d snapped out of it. A few seconds later, Wilbur looked at the entry to the room. Phil stood there quietly. Wilbur was silent.

He took a quick look at the button, then back at his father.

“Wilbur, what are you doing?” The blond asked.

“Do you know what this button does?” He asked with a slight smile as he pointed at it.

Philza sighed. “I do.” He nodded. “I know what the button does.”

“What about the song?” Wilbur asked him with a slightly sad expression on his face. “The one on the walls, do you know it?”

“I wrote it and made a point. It says that there _was_ a special place, it’s not there anymore!” He chuckled.

“It’s still there!” Phil spoke loudly. “You just want it back.”

Wilbur snapped. He broke out into a sob as he looked at the button. “Dad, I’m always SO close to pressing this button! Do you know how many times I’ve been here?! In this room?!”

Phil sighed. “I know.”

The brunet continued to shout, hearing footsteps nearby. “I’ve been here seven or eight times! And soon everyone else will be here too!” His heart rate quickened as he heard the footsteps of someone.

“I need to just blow it up already,” Wilbur muttered. He quickly blocked the door up so that it would be slightly harder to get into the room. He looked at his father as he stood next to the button with tears in his eyes.

“I have been here _so many times.”_ He said once more. “They were fighting. Fighting for it. Fighting for me to not blow it up!”

“And you just want to do it anyway?” Philza asked him, a bit annoyed. He had to figure out a way to calm down Wilbur before he would press the button.

Wilbur returned to sobbing once more. “I do, I really do…” he said quietly. He looked down at the stone floor.

“Wilbur, you fought so hard to get this land back.” The man said to him calmly. “And you just wanna blow it up.”

His son looked him in the eye. “Phil, I don’t even know if the button works anymore! I won’t know until I try! I might just press it, and it...” He exclaimed, still crying.

The man in the hat sighed. “Do you _really_ want to take that risk?” He laughed nervously. “There’s so much TNT that could possibly be connected to that, you don’t even know.”

“Phil..” Wilbur sighed. He heard the noises of loud fireworks, someone was near. “There was a saying. By a traitor. Someone who betrayed me. Betrayed L’Manburg. I don’t know if you know him, but… Eret.” He paused.

Phil nodded. “Mhm... I know of him.”

“He said once…” The brunet paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. He looked at the button.

_“It was never meant to be.”_

_Wilbur smiled and hit the button._

The sound of something sizzling was heard in the room as Wilbur looked at his father with a smile on his face. Phil didn’t move, there was nothing he could do about it. He stood in silence.

Wilbur saluted as the TNT exploded, destroying the room that the two sat in. The walls around them crumbled as the loud explosions were heard.

_“L’Manburg, my great unfinished symphony.”_

It was gone forever. The citizens of L’Manburg let out a cry as the world below them crumbled. They were shocked, and scared. What the hell was going on? Why did their enemies begin attacking them? The war was over! Dream lost!

_“If I die, this country goes down with me.”_ Schlatt wasn’t wrong. L’Manburg had fallen, literally. What was L’Manburg was now a huge crater.

It wasn’t expected.

They won the war, so why was this happening?

Tommy and Tubbo stood still as they watched the country fall. He began to cry. Why? Why couldn’t it just end with Tubbo becoming the president? Why did this have to happen?

After the area Tommy was at finished exploding, he looked at where the button room was. It was directly behind the podium, or where it was.

There stood Wilbur Soot and Philza.

He couldn’t believe it. He must’ve been having a nightmare, right?!

“Wilbur!” He screamed out, hands shaking in shock and fear. “Why did you do this?!” Tommy sobbed. He felt betrayed. They’d been together since the beginning, since day one! Why would Wilbur be the traitor? Why would he betray a country he risked his life for?!

Wilbur had a smile on his face. He was proud.

_“MY_ L’Manburg, Phil.” The brunet spoke, holding out his arms. Philza was standing on the edge of the room, looking at everything. He made eye contact with Tommy for a moment. _“MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER UNFINISHED.”_ He yelled.

_“IF I CAN’T HAVE IT, NO-ONE CAN!”_

Tommy watched with disbelief. What was he saying? He HAD L’Manburg! He became the president! And then he gave it away to Tubbo.

Wilbur looked back at Phil.

_“Kill me, Phil.”_

He handed his sword to his father, begging for him to kill him. _“Stab me with the sword. Murder me.”_ He yelled, shaking with a smile on his face.

“I can’t.” The blond said sadly.

“Kill me!” The former president of L’Manberg demanded. “Kill me, Phil, murder me.” He looked out at the destroyed land that was still exploding, crying. “Look at them, they all want you to!” He laughed.

Philza stayed silent. He couldn’t. He looked away, not wanting to look at his son as he held his sword.

“Do it, Phil, kill me, kill me,” Wilbur begged. The blond looked back at Wilbur, sobbing.

_“You’re my son!”_ He shouted in frustration. Wilbur wouldn’t listen.

“Phil, _kill me!”_ The brunet ordered.

Phil looked back at the land. “No matter what you do, no matter HOW MUCH YOU BEG, I can’t!” He yelled. Wilbur stomped his foot on the stone floor of the destroyed room in frustration.

“PHIL, LOOK, LOOK!” The younger man pointed at everyone. “Look at how much work went into this! And it’s gone!” He ranted.

There was a small moment of silence between the two.

_“Do it.”_

The man looked back at his son sadly, before piercing the sword through his chest, and murdering him in front of everyone.

“WILBUR!” Tommy screamed. The teen collapsed onto the ground, not believing what had just happened. Tubbo held onto him, looking up at the man who had just killed Wilbur.

“Philza…?” Tubbo cried out. “What just happened?”

Techno seemed proud. Tommy stood up while his body trembled and looked at the man who was encouraging this. “Stop it!” He shouted.

Technoblade had a crossbow in his hands, ready to fire at any moment. It’d be hard to kill him. The man had his crossbow pointed at Tommy, and asked him a question.

_“Do you think you’re a hero?”_

Tommy stayed silent. Why would he ask that? He was heartbroken, everything he worked for just got destroyed.

“Is that what this is?” Techno added.

Tommy finally spoke up, looking around. “I just wanted L’Manburg. That’s all I wanted.” He shouted at Technoblade, who was on a different part of the land. There was a significant gap between the two.

“You wanted _power.”_ Techno spoke.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted!” Tommy replied, before cutting himself off. “I didn’t want POWER, I wanted L’Manburg!”

The piglin took a deep breath.

_“The thing about this world, Tommy, is that good things don’t happen to heroes.”_

The blond was silent. Technoblade was pretty much right. In what world do heroes live a good life? None, really. Techno continued talking. “Let me tell you a story Tommy, a story of a man called Theseus.”

And Tommy listened to the story that he had to tell.

“His country, well, a city-state technically, was endangered. And he sent himself forward into enemy lines. He _slayed_ the minotaur and saved his city. You know what they did to him, Tommy?” Techno asked, and Tommy took a moment to breathe.

“...What did they do?” He asked.

“They _exiled him._ He died in disgrace, despised by his people.”

Tommy understood what Techno was getting at. Heroes don’t get a good ending, now do they?

Tubbo listened to the story but didn’t really understand it. “But he had saved everyone, so why would they do that?” This question went ignored as the piglin stood next to two figures.

_“Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?”_ Techno asked him, looking over at the two teenagers.

“Nobody is a hero!” Tommy claimed. “We didn’t get L’Manburg for ourselves, we got it for each other. So that we would have somewhere to call our own, right?!”

Technoblade laughed. “If you want to be a hero, then _die_ like one.”

The vice president of L’Manburg looked in shock as the traitor set down heads on top of the figures. As the figure came to life, it pushed Tommy off the land he stood on. Upon impact, he had nearly died.

Techno laughed once more. _“You’re not a hero though, are you? You can’t do anything now.”_ He looked down at the teenager. _“So just give up.”_

He wasn’t going to give up that easily. Tubbo jumped down to Tommy and helped him up, before looking up at the two Withers. Karl ran over to the edge and looked down at Tubbo. “Get to the party island, if you get him there you’ll be safe! Just make a run for it!” Karl shouted.

“I’ll try!” Tubbo responded. He quickly looked around for a way out of the hole in the ground. Tubbo grabbed Tommy and picked him up, knowing that he wouldn’t be very safe if he left him there alone. He found a water source and swam up, heading towards the others. They got there and Tubbo dropped Tommy onto the ground.

Niki was quick to pull out a healing potion and food from her bag. She gave Tommy the potion and food.

“Everyone’s working on fighting the Withers with everyone else, please stay here. I’m going to go try to help them.” Tubbo said, before rushing off with his sword in hand.

Soon the first one had been defeated, and Techno had run off to set down even more TNT. Fundy was running around trying to avoid the explosions as he shot the final wither. Everyone was filled with panic.

Karl was begging for Technoblade to stop this. It wasn’t necessary. They could just end it here and move on, why was he destroying things even more?

Once Tommy felt better, he went to join everyone else. Together, they could surely defeat them, right? It took a while, but they had finished killing all the withers.

They stood still, looking at the huge crater that was once L’Manburg.

“Tubbo, L’Manburg…” The blond cried out. “It’s all gone.”

“It is.” Tubbo frowned. He felt like it was his fault. Wilbur had trusted Tubbo with L’Manburg, and then just minutes later it blew up.

“It’ll be okay, right?” The male in the green shirt asked his vice president.

Tommy nodded. “Hopefully.”

Phil walked behind them and looked at the sunset. “We have to move on.” He sighed.

_“There will be a new day. With new people. A new L’Manburg.”_

_“This isn’t the end. It’s the beginning of a new era.”_


End file.
